


A Snowy Vacation

by t_dragon



Series: T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snowboarding, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol brings Baekhyun on a snowboard vacation!





	A Snowy Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I was very inspired by Chanyeol's video of Baekhyun snowboarding, but I'm still getting back into writing properly so this is pretty shit lol  
> ANYWAY, this is the start of T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar! Yes, I know I'm very much behind, but shitty internet (for real, I've had to restart the router several times a day, and nowhere near always have that worked), stress over deadlines, and general shitty mood because of reasons I think y'all know by now has led to this. But hey, it's only the 3rd, I have a shot at coming back! (this will be posted with a different publication date, but yeah, heh...) So I hope you'll enjoy this! (And yes, Kinktober will be finished, it's fully planned out, but literally everything went to shit during September/October so I'm being lenient on myself with that)

“I’m really hesitant about this…”

Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun, and sure enough, the man was looking slightly pale and terrified. Why, Chanyeol did not know, but it had been gradually building ever since they arrived at the ski resort. Bumping up a little more when they got their gear. And then some more as they made their way out onto the snow and Chanyeol showed Baekhyun how to stand on the board, dragging him around on the somewhat flat ground to make him at least a bit used to it. Then a bit more as they took the short lift up the slope…

Up until now, when they were standing at the top of the  _ tiny _ slope - not the super small child’s slope, mind you, because Chanyeol thought that this little bigger one would be better to start in - about to go down. Chanyeol had already fished out his phone, ready to film Baekhyun’s first real try at snowboarding, something he wanted to commemorate despite Baekhyun’s weak protests.

“It’ll go great, Baek, just remember what I told you! You did great before, didn’t you?” Chanyeol cheered the other one, receiving a very dry look.

“Yeah, on flat ground,” Baekhyun deadpanned, drawing a chuckle out of Chanyeol. “Well, shit, I guess there’s only one way to go, and that is down, so here I go, I guess…”

“You’re gonna do great!” Chanyeol exclaimed, drawing a few looks from around them, but he ignored them as he slid down the slope a little, stopping some way away from Baekhyun, and unlocked his phone to start filming.

Chanyeol could almost hear Baekhyun’s sigh before he slowly began to slide across the snow, going back and forth across the slope like Chanyeol had instructed, and honestly doing pretty well. As Baekhyun went past Chanyeol, Chanyeol called out encouragements, because he was doing so good-

And then Baekhyun slowed down, standing almost still, before flopping forwards onto his stomach and rolling a little, making Chanyeol chuckle. It looked a bit like Baekhyun gave in and fell because he wanted to, and not because he lost balance, but Chanyeol still ended the video and began to slide down towards the fallen man as he was pocketing his phone.

“Hey, you were doing really good, Baekhyunnie! One could almost believe this wasn’t the first time ever you snowboarded!” Chanyeol excitedly chattered as he helped Baekhyun get turned the right way around again.

“I can already feel how much my muscles will hurt in the morning…,” Baekhyun complained, eyes scrunched together and nose adorably red. “Why are we doing this again?!”

Chanyeol fell to his knees in front of Baekhyun, unable to really sit down in any other way whilst strapped to the board and in a gently declining slope, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s knees.

“Because you wanted me to show you some of my interests and hobbies, and it’s winter right now,” Chanyeol reminded Baekhyun, who let out a tiny sigh.

“Right, there was that… I think I prefer bowling though…,” Baekhyun mumbled, making Chanyeol chuckle again.

“You’re just lazy,” Chanyeol said, patting Baekhyun’s knees before pushing himself up, then holding out his hands for Baekhyun. “Bowling  _ is _ fun, but snowboarding is really great too! You feel free in a completely different way, you know, flying across the snow…”

Even with the scarf covering his face, Chanyeol could still see Baekhyun smiling at him.

“And after this we have the sauna, the Après-ski, and I’ll even offer you a massage as a thank you for taking the time to explore my interests,” Chanyeol said, hearing himself how much his tone softened. But it was completely Baekhyun’s fault - the older just had a tendency to make Chanyeol soft.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Baekhyun said, eyes tiny crescents by now, as he took Chanyeol’s hands and allowed him to pull him up. “And I’ll seriously hold you to that massage, because between all the falling and all the snowboarding I see in my future, I’m sure I’ll need it!”

“Of course, I’ll give you best massage I possibly can, don’t you worry,” Chanyeol laughed, before he released Baekhyun and began to slowly descend. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Showoff,” Baekhyun muttered, but he followed after Chanyeol.

They spent several hours going up and down, until Baekhyun’s legs were almost trembling and Chanyeol finally took pity on him. Going up one last time, they went down to the halfway point of the slope before turning off to the side and heading for the restaurants for the already promised Après-ski.

“You did have some fun today, right?” Chanyeol asked as they had sat down and peeled off some of their outer clothing, looking over the menu for what to eat. Baekhyun had laughed quite a lot, and had seemed to have been enjoying himself, but Chanyeol wanted to make sure that he really did have fun.

Baekhyun glanced up from his menu quickly, one eyebrow raised, before a smile spread on his lips.

“Yeah, I did, quite a lot actually,” Baekhyun answered, and Chanyeol could not help but smile as his heart lightened. “So you don’t have to worry, I’m very happy about today.”

“Good,” Chanyeol simply said before also turning back to his menu, realizing as he was reading through the different dishes just how hungry he actually was.

Some good food and a few beers later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun headed back to their little rented cabin. It was not big, but it was more than enough for the two of them, housing whatever they could ever need on their little vacation.

As soon as Baekhyun had managed to get all of his outerwear off, he collapsed into the sofa with a groan. Chanyeol chuckled as he went over, giving Baekhyun’s lips a quick kiss (that Baekhyun did not react to), staying leaned over the older as he spoke.

“I’ll go turn on the sauna and take a shower, join me whenever you feel ready,” Chanyeol mumbled, getting only a slow nod in response, and seriously wondering if Baekhyun was about to fall asleep. It would be a shame, considering there was still so much left to do, but also very understandable since Baekhyun was nowhere near used to snowboarding.

Heading into the bathroom, Chanyeol messed around for a few minutes to figure out the sauna, before he undressed and headed into the shower. The warm water felt lovely after having spent the entire day outside, and Chanyeol just stood under the spray with his eyes closed for a few minutes, completely relaxing. The sauna needed some time to get warm, so the longer Chanyeol stayed in the shower, the warmer the sauna would be for him, and Chanyeol did not really feel like going from a hot shower to a tepid sauna.

After wasting some more time, and then properly showering, Chanyeol deemed it enough. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made sure he had not locked the door to bathroom, before he headed inside of the sauna. It was not yet at top temperature, but close enough, so Chanyeol sat down on the second bench and closed his eyes.

The sound of the shower starting again had Chanyeol open his eyes - Baekhyun had apparently not fallen asleep. Or he had, and then woken up again, either way was fine, now he was up at showering at least.

Baekhyun took a quicker shower than Chanyeol, and Chanyeol watched the door as the water was turned off, and the silhouette of Baekhyun appeared. The temperature difference plus the moisture in the two rooms had the glass blurred, so Chanyeol could not make out any details, only somewhat seeing as Baekhyun took a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist as well. Then the door was opened, and Baekhyun stepped inside, dragging his wet hair back and away from his face, looking so incredibly handsome that Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hello there, sleeping beauty, I almost thought I’d have to go wake you up,” was what Chanyeol said with a grin as Baekhyun moved over towards him, climbing up the first bench with an exaggerated groan.

“You promised me sauna and massage, no way I’d fall asleep before that!” Baekhyun protested, dropping down next to Chanyeol and leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I might have closed my eyes and then opened them like twenty minutes later… But no sleeping!”

Chanyeol chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head. “No sleeping, sure… Come on, scoot back and give me your legs.”

Baekhyun sat up straight and shot Chanyeol a confused look. “I’m getting massage in here?”

“Well, the warmth will probably help you relax, so why not,” Chanyeol answered with a small shrug, before motioning for Baekhyun to move.

Baekhyun stayed in place for a few more seconds, before he moved, going as far as he could in the small sauna, before leaning back on his hands and raising one of his legs for Chanyeol to take. Gripping the offered leg, Chanyeol placed it in his lap, starting with Baekhyun’s foot before moving up to his calf.

“Damn, that feels so good,” Baekhyun basically moaned, letting his head fall back as groans fell from his lips. Had they not been sitting all sweaty in a sauna, Chanyeol would probably have slid his hands quite the bit further up Baekhyun’s legs, but as it was, Chanyeol just shook his head at Baekhyun’s overplayed antics.

He really did not feel like getting overheated and pass out, honestly.

But Baekhyun continued to make little noises, and even though Chanyeol knew it was only to get a reaction out of him, he could not help but play into Baekhyun’s hands, aiming for some teasing too as he began to slide his hands further up, until his fingertips were brushing beneath the skin hidden by Baekhyun’s towel. Slender fingers wrapped around one of Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling it down as Baekhyun tutted and shook his head.

“Careful with your hands, Chanyeollie, they’re getting close to the danger zone!”

“I know exactly what you’re going, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol chuckled as he moved to massaging Baekhyun’s thigh.

“I’m not having sex with you in the sauna, then we’ll probably suffer heat stroke,” Baekhyun drawled, releasing another groan as Chanyeol pressed harder into his muscles.

“Stop being a little shit, then, I know you’re making all of these noises just to rile me up!” Chanyeol exclaimed, grinning widely as Baekhyun tried to control his own grin - but completely failed.

“It’s just too much fun!” Baekhyun shot back, whining as Chanyeol dropped his leg and refused to continue massaging him.

(Chanyeol ended up massaging Baekhyun some more in the end anyway, he was just weak like that.)

After the sauna and a quick rinse, the couple got dressed and headed back out into the living room. Spotting the fireplace, Chanyeol waved Baekhyun over to the sofa as he himself started to arrange something that would hopefully light up.

“Chanyeol, please put the matches down, you’d look fucked up without your eyebrows,” Baekhyun yawned from the sofa, making Chanyeol snort.

“So little faith, babe,” Chanyeol mumbled, all of his focus on his little fire, because sure, he had done this before - but that was once, and a long time ago. But he did know the mechanics behind it, at least!

Through half a miracle and some luck, Chanyeol managed to get a rather cozy fire going. Grinning proudly, he got up and headed over to Baekhyun and the sofa.

“Wow, so talented, you can even start a fire!” Baekhyun exclaimed, and Chanyeol could hear the amusement in his voice. “At least if the world goes to hell, I know who I’ll rely on!”

Chuckling, Chanyeol collapsed down on top of Baekhyun, burrowing his face down into Baekhyun’s chest and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, Baekhyun’s hands coming up to tangle into Chanyeol’s hair.

“You always rely on me, we don’t need the end of the world for you to do that,” Chanyeol purred, head bouncing lightly as Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“I mean, you’re not wrong…,” Baekhyun mumbled, managing to free one leg to wrap around Chanyeol’s hip. “My trustworthy Chanyeollie, making it so easy to rely on you…”

“That’s me, trustworthy Chanyeollie,” Chanyeol agreed, nodding against Baekhyun’s chest as Baekhyun chuckled, and Chanyeol felt the light pressure of lips against the top of his head.

“My lovely, trustworthy Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol did not think the smile on his face, or the fluffy feeling in his chest, would ever disappear.

They were silent for a while, and Chanyeol almost thought Baekhyun had fallen asleep, before he felt a deep breath being taken.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered, arms winding around Chanyeol’s shoulders and squeezing gently. “I’ve had a lot of fun, and I’m happy you wanted to show me this part of you, too.”

“No problems, I’m just happy you had fun,” Chanyeol said, pushing himself up enough to be able to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. “I want to share my everything with you, because you  _ are _ my everything.”

“Oh my god… If I wasn’t so tired I’d kick your ass for your cheesiness,” Baekhyun groaned.

“You say that, but you never do it,” Chanyeol cackled. “One might almost believe you actually  _ enjoy _ the cheese…”

Baekhyun let out a sigh that ruffled Chanyeol’s hair, leaning his chin on top of Chanyeol’s head. “Well, I love you, so I guess I gotta take the cheese too.”

Yes, the smile on Chanyeol’s face was probably permanent by now.

Just relaxing against each other, Chanyeol closed his eyes as he listened to the steady beat of Baekhyun’s heart beneath his ear, and the crackling of the fire. It was incredibly soothing, and Chanyeol knew it would not take a lot for him to fall asleep like this.

Before that happened, though, he felt Baekhyun’s breathing even out, his grip on Chanyeol loosening just slightly before his cute little puppy noises slipped out, letting Chanyeol know that he had fully fallen asleep. Gently reaching up, Chanyeol cradled the back of Baekhyun’s head and carefully moved it to lean back against the pillow on the armrest instead of Chanyeol’s head, before he slid off of the shorter and covered him with a blanket. Even if it would be incredibly nice to fall asleep curled up together on the sofa, Chanyeol knew that they would both regret it come morning.

So instead, he headed over to the bedroom and made the bed so that was done, before he headed back to the living room. Baekhyun had curled up on his side, facing the back of the sofa, leaving some space for Chanyeol to sit down. Reaching for the remote, Chanyeol decided to watch some TV until he was feeling a bit more tired and ready for going to bed.

Chanyeol woke up early the next morning, wrapped around Baekhyun and with Baekhyun just as tangled around him. It might have had something to do with the chilliness of the air of their little cabin, and Chanyeol hurried to go turn the heat up. He disliked the cold, but Baekhyun  _ hated _ it. But at least the floor was heated!

After coming back, Chanyeol managed to get another hour of sleep, before he got up and started on breakfast. Not long after, Baekhyun came stumbling outside, collapsing into a chair by the table.

“Hey, babe, slept well?” Chanyeol asked as he handed Baekhyun some hot chocolate which Baekhyun accepted with a thankful smile.

“Yeah, I was out cold the entire night,” Baekhyun said, dragging a hand through his hair as he yawned. “But that’s what exhaustion does to you, I guess?”

“True,” Chanyeol chuckled, turning back to the scrambled eggs puttering away on the stove. “Is your muscles okay?”

“I’ve had worse, but it’s not nice,” Baekhyun said with a laugh, groaning a little as he stretched. “I thought I was pretty well-trained, but I guess I used muscles I’m not used to using, at least not like that.”

Chanyeol hummed and nodded, plating the eggs next to the bacon. “Most probably. I’m also sore, and I snowboard every now and then.”

“I’m really just fucked either way, I just hope I’ll loosen up when I’m moving,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself as he waited for Chanyeol to bring their breakfast over.

“Ugh, too early, Byun,” Chanyeol groaned as he placed their plates on the table, and then sat down across from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinked at him a couple of times, before he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and letting out little ‘ow!’s after a while.

“It’s not my fault your mind is dirty early in the morning, get out of the gutter, Park!” Baekhyun shot back, wiping away a tear or two as he began to eat.

“All your fault, baby, all your fault,” Chanyeol said, throwing Baekhyun a wink that had the shorter fling his leg out to try to kick the taller, only to groan and grumble as his sore muscles protested, and Chanyeol burst out laughing.

After breakfast, it was time to get dressed and head out again. Thinking that maybe it would help, Baekhyun did some stretching as Chanyeol got dressed, before he headed into the bedroom to check his phone and pull on another pair of socks (because his feet got cold as fuck.)

Suddenly, Chanyeol was very happy he was properly dressed in his outerwear and could run outside if need be, because it seemed like Baekhyun had checked his instagram, and, well…

“ _ Park Chanyeol, did you post the video of me to your instagram?! I can’t believe you!” _


End file.
